The Unlikely Pair
by Veronica.Hale
Summary: Dakota Hale is hot-headed, anti-social, and vicious. Stiles is anxious, hyperactive, and curious. Dakota and Stiles are nothing alike, so why are they unable to stay away from each other?
1. One

One word to describe Dakota, hell. You would be completely idiotic to piss her off. Her temper burns like hellfire and when it boils over she is as vicious as a cougar. The one thing Dakota hates the most in the world, people. So why does Derek, her asshole of a cousin, think sending her to school is a good idea?

Derek was beginning to wonder that to as he flies off the porch of their burn down childhood home. He hits the ground with a heavy oof. "You want me to go to school!" Dakota yells as she walks out onto the front porch. "Are you insane Derek?!"

"Erg, you've gotten stronger." Derek groans as he gets up from the ground. Dakota is the only one who can kick Derek's ass and not get killed. Derek wipes the dirt off his ass as he looks at his beloved cousin.

"Yeah from kicking your ass all the time." Dakota says.

"Look, Koti-"

"Don't Koti me!" Dakota shouts. Derek is more like a brother to Dakota. He understood her like no one else. He knew she had anger management issues and he knew just how to make it all go away. Already she can feel her anger fading.

"Koti." Derek says in a sweet tone. "I'm sorry." Dakota glares at her cousin, but it's half-assed.

"Don't touch me." She says as Derek opens his arms and walks towards her. "Don't, Derek! No! I don't want a hug!" Derek wraps his arms around his cousin and rests his head on top of hers. Dakota growls but finds herself wrapping her arms around him despite how much she doesn't want to. She sighs and buries her face in his chest.

"We don't know how long it'll take to find Laura. We need to try to blend in as much as we can."

"So why send me to school then? You know how bad I can be."

"Because I can't homeschool you, Koti. Not when I'm looking for Laura. You have to just deal with it." Dakota sighs and feels all the anger fade away.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Derek whispers as he kisses her temple. "Now get your ass to school."

"I just want to stay here a little longer." Derek smiles and holds her tighter to him. Since the fire, Dakota's temper and attitude have only gotten worst, but Derek always knew how to handle her. Dakota also feels safe in her big cousin's arms because she knows Derek would never let any harm come to her.

"Get to school Dakota." Derek says as he pulls away.

"Der-bear-"

"Not going to work, kitten. Get to school." Dakota sighs and pulls away from Derek. She grabs the bag Derek packed for her and looks at him.

"You expect me to walk?"

"I got an apology gift, it's waiting at the end of the driveway." Dakota looks at him confused before heading down the driveway. As she walks she finds herself looking at the same car as what Derek has, a Chevy Camaro and the same year, 2009. The only differences between the two cars are that Derek's car is black and in a bit of a need for a carwash. This one is a beautiful dark blue. In the light, it looks like a navy color, but Dakota is sure that it looks black in the dark. The car is absolutely beautiful and looks shiny and new.

"You're forgiven." Dakota smiles as she throws her bag onto the passenger's seat and slips into the car. She moans as she sits down. The leather seat in gulf her and makes her body melt. The interior is spotless and the car comes with heated and cooling seats. "You're so forgiven." She smiles and turns the car on, the engine purring as it starts up easily. She backs up and gets onto the road and takes off. "Oh, you are so forgiven." She grins as she blasts the car with Lincoln Park. She sings to the song as she pulls into a parking spot.

She doesn't want to turn the car off, but she reluctantly does and grabs her bag. "Sorry, baby, have to go to hell, but I will be back." She promises as she jumps out of her car, shut and locks the car up and starts down the walkway. She doesn't make it far before someone slams into her from behind. "What the hell!" She turns with fury in her eyes to see some buzz-cut haired kid standing there.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't..." The boy trails off as he finally looks at Dakota. Dakota is very pretty. She has long dark brunette waves, which falls to the middle of her back, and big chocolate eyes that are absolutely dreamy. She's dressed in a pair of rather tight skinny jeans, a pair of chunky combat boots, and a tight dark tank top with her signature leather jacket on. In other words, she looked hot.

"You were what? Huh?" She asks with angry in her voice. The boy's eyes meet hers and her anger fades away. His eyes. She feels as if she can just get lost in them. Her heart is beating in her chest as heat pools between her legs. Shivers run down her body as she stares at the skinny and weak looking kid.

"Wow, you're beautiful." The boy whispers. Dakota does something that she has never done before, she blushes.

"Thank you." She whispers shyly.

"Are you okay? I really didn't mean to slam into you like that. I was in a rush and... I really am sorry."

"It's okay." Dakota smiles.

"I'm Stiles."

"Dakota."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too." The two smile at each other looking like a couple of idiots.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah..."

"Why don't I show you around."

"Weren't you rushing to go somewhere?" Dakota asks, causing Stiles' eyes to go wide.

"Shit, yeah, oh, crap, I got to go. Uh... the main office! It's through those doors over there. Just go straight until you reach the end of that hallway then take a left. It's the first door there." The boy says in a rush before running off ahead. Dakota turns and watches him go.

"What..." Dakota is awestruck and that something that doesn't happen often. "What the hell just happened?"


	2. Two

"Hale you said?" Dakota is grinding her teeth and digging her nails into her palms as she stares at the lady at the front desk.

"Yes." Dakota says, trying not to growl.

"Dakota Hale?" Dakota is practically shaking with anger.

"Yes."

"Hmm... Hale... Dakota... I don't see a-

"It's Dakota Hale. Do you need me to spell it out for you? D.A.K.O.T.A H.A.L.E. It's not that difficult. I'm sure a squirrel could find it you blind old bat!" Dakota snaps. The office falls silent as they look at the very angry and rather scary Dakota Hale.

"H-H-Here y-you are." The one stutters.

"Thank god." Dakota growls. The woman hands Dakota her schedule with a shaky hand. Dakota rips the paper out of the woman's hand and storms out of the office. Dakota looks at the piece of paper and heads for her English class. She storms in and finds everyone already there. The teacher stops mid-writing and looks at her in alarm.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm new." Dakota says handing him the paper.

"Oh... okay, well how about you tell us a little-"

"No thanks." Dakota says before making her way to her seat and sitting down. The teacher stares at her before clearing his throat and continuing what he was saying. Something about the syllabus on their desk. Dakota ignores the teacher as she realizes who she's sitting behind.

"Hey, Dakota." Stiles says in a bit of a surprised tone. "You okay? You look like you're ready to commit murder."

"Short temper." Dakota shrugs him off. She isn't the type to socialize in fact she hates it. She's anti-social in the means that she doesn't want to deal with socializing with people because she hates people.

"So, Dakota, where were you from originally?" Stiles asks.

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yeah, moved away when I was a kid."

"Oh. That's too bad." Dakota frowns as she looks at Stiles.

"Why?"

"Oh, well, uh..." Stiles blushes. "Just would have been nice to go to school with you." Dakota blushes and looks down at her syllabus on her desk. She curses herself mentally because this isn't who she is. She is vicious, hot-headed, and anti-social. She is Dakota Hale and she does not blush. She doesn't get flustered or shy. She doesn't show weakness and here she is blushing and being shy. What the hell is wrong with her?

She can feel Stiles staring at her. She lifts her head and her eyes meet his. She just wants to kiss him right then and there. She wants him like a dehydrated plant wants water. She licks her lips and Stiles' eyes fell to it. They meet each other eyes again and Dakota can see the desire in Stiles' eyes.

Dakota is almost afraid she would have jumped Stiles right then and there if it wasn't for the door opening and man speaking to snap them out of their lustful trance. Dakota blushes and looks towards where a man stands beside a dark haired girl. Stiles turns around with a beat red face.

"Class this our new student, Allison Argent." The man begins. "Please do your best to make her feel welcomed." Dakota stares at the girl in horror. Dakota sinks into her chair and swallows the lump in her throat as the girl walks down the row where Dakota is sitting. Thankfully she sits across from Stiles behind some guy with a mop for hair. Dakota closes her eyes as she tries to relax. She misses the mop-haired kid giving Allison a pen like a weirdo.

When the bell rings Dakota wants nothing more than to speed out and head home, but Stiles stops her. "Hey, Kota." Dakota raises an eyebrow.

"Kota?"

"Well, I like your name, but I think a nickname would be cute." Dakota blushes.

"My cousin calls me Koti."

"Yeah, but I want something to call you that only I call you."

"Oh..." She whispers. "Well, Kota sounds too much like quota." Stiles blushes.

"Oh, right." Stiles says. "What about kitty cat?" Dakota's face burst into color at the cutesty nickname.

"K-kitty cat?" She stutters shyly, mentally slapping herself.

"Yeah, I think it's purrrfect." Normally Dakota would punch the guy for making such a stupid joke, but now she finds herself giggling. Yes giggling, yet another thing she normally does not do. "You're cute and fluffy looking, but you can become deadly... from what I've seen so far."

"Stiles, are you coming?" Stiles and Dakota look over to see Stiles' friend waiting for him. Stiles looks back at Dakota who gives him a smile.

"Go ahead."

"Are you staying to watch the lacrosse practice?"

"Uh, can't I have family things to do."

"Oh." Stiles looks disappointed, which made Dakota's heart ache.

"Are you on the team?"

"Yeah." Stiles smiles proudly.

"Well, I promise next time I will watch you play." Stiles deflates slightly as she says that.

"I... uh, I don't actually... play." Dakota raises an eyebrow. "Isitonthebench."

"Stiles, how am I supposed to understand that?"

"I sit on the bench." Stiles says slowly as he turns pink.

"Nothing wrong with that." Dakota shrugs. "I got to go, but... I'll see you later." She smiles at him and heads out of the classroom and out the main doors.

"I'm telling you, Der-bear, something is seriously wrong with me." Dakota tells Derek as she sits on the hood of her car as she watches Derek cover Laura's body.

"Look, Koti, it's just about Laura. You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset, Derek, when I find who did this I'm ripping them limb from limb, but I'm not talking about that." Dakota says as she watches Derek. Her and Derek don't talk about heavy topics like dead family members. It makes them both uncomfortable. They deal with it on their own, that's how they've always been.

"Okay, then what?"

"There's a kid at school. I have no idea what is wrong with me, but this kid is making me feel weird."

"It's hormones, it's normal."

"No, Der, I'm not talking just wanting to sleep with the guy. I'm talking blushing, smiling, stuttering, the whole crash shit that I do not do." Derek's head at snapped up the second she said blushing.

"Let me see your eyes." Derek says as he drops the shovel and moves to her.

"What?"

"Let me see your eyes, Dakota." Dakota rolls her eyes before opening them wide. "Have you seen your eyes?" Derek asks in an awestruck voice.

"No..."

"Here, look." He takes his phone out and gets the camera on it open before handing her the phone. She positioned it right and looks at her eyes. A gold ring surrounds her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with my eyes?!" She looks at Derek a bit scared. "Derek."

"Relax, Koti. Do you remember when your parents had this."

"What they never-"

"Think, Koti, remember." She frown as she tries to think of their eyes before it hit her.

"They both had the gold ring around their eyes."

"The sign of them being mates."

"No..."

"Yes."

"He can't be."

"He is."

"Derek."

"Dakota."

"I'm screwed."

"Pretty much."


	3. Three

Dakota's and Derek's heads snap up as they hear someone talking and walking through the woods. "Derek?"

"Come on." Derek takes Dakota's hand and leads her towards the sound.

"Derek, that's him." Dakota whispers as she sees Stiles.

"He looks like a weakling." Dakota hits Derek in the stomach, causing him to grunt.

"Behave." Dakota growls as Stiles turns and stares at them in shock before hitting his friend on the shoulder.

His friend stands up and the two face the Hale cousins. "What are you doing here?" Derek asks as he heads for them, Dakota trailing behind him. "Huh?" Derek asks as they don't answer. "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles says as his eyes remain on Dakota.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... uh, forget it." Derek takes something out of his pocket and throws it at the friend, who catches it with ease.

Derek looks at them once more before turning and heading the way he came. Dakota stays staring at Stiles. "Dakota, let's go." Derek calls back, causing Dakota to eye Stiles over before turning and following after her cousin. "His eyes had the gold ring around them." Derek tells her as she catches up. "He's yours."

"Wonderful." Dakota sighs.

"Koti, you should be happy." Dakota looks over at Derek and frowns.

"Why? This guy is making me a teenage girl."

"You are a teenage girl."

"Not personality wise!" Dakota snaps.

"What is really the problem, Koti?"

"This guy is making me weak." Derek glances over at his cousin with a frown.

"Weak?"

"I'm blushing, being shy, feeling all gooey. I can't think straight with him around. I'm distracted, in dreamland, and I'm swooning for this guy. I am not a swooner and I am always focused. This guy is ruining me!" Derek can't help, but start laughing. It's the most he has laughed in a long time. He doesn't even care that it resulted in his cousin punching him in the stomach. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, but Koti, you're complaining about being a hormonal teenager and that's exactly what you are. You've been ignoring it forever and got yourself in control of those hormones, but this guy is your mate whether you like it or not. He's going to change you and you're going to feel weak near him, but that's because you're in love."

"I don't even know this guy!"

"You don't have to. He's your mate. You've been in love the second you looked at him. You belong with him and he belongs with you."

"So why do I have to act like this?" Derek smiles and pulls his cousin into his arms.

"Because you're a teenage girl." Dakota makes a horrified gasp.

"No!"

"You are, Koti and now you're acting like it."

"You're evil."

"You've put it off too long, Koti now it's catching up to you." Dakota pouts.

"But I worked on being a cold-hearted bitch for so long."

"And you still are." Derek says as he kisses her forehead. "But not with him. He brings a softer side of you out."

"What do I do?"

"Embrace it. Finding your mate is the luckiest thing that could ever happen to you. Many people never find their mates."

"Do you want a mate?" Dakota asks.

"Yes, but I'm not taking yours." Dakota pouts as Derek kisses her temple. "I got to finish with this. Why don't you go spend time with your mate."

"Derek-"

"You're stuck with him, Koti, just get used to him." Dakota sighs and heads for her car.

"I hate when you're right."

"I know." Dakota hops into the car and heads out of the driveway. Honestly, she hates how she is acting, but she hates being away from Stiles even more. Dakota follows his scent and it leads her to his house. She sees his jeep sitting in the driveway. She pulls up beside it and hops out. She makes her way to the house and knocks on the front door.

Dakota is nervous and she is never nervous. She takes a deep breath as the door opens. Stiles stands on the other side in surprise. "Dakota?"

"Hey, Stiles, I wanted to come by and apologize for my cousin. He can be a bit harsh sometimes. He likes to be alone and when people come onto his property... well he gets a bit snappy."

"It's okay. How did you know where I lived?"

"Blue jeep hard to miss."

"You were looking for my jeep." Heat creeps up to Dakota's face.

"Oh... uh..."

"Do you want to come in?" Stiles asks and Dakota is saying yes before she can even think it through. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she walks into Stiles' house. "We can hang out up in my room if you want?" Again she is saying yes before her mind can comprehend. They walk into Stiles room and she goes and sits on his bed. "So, you're Dakota Hale."

"Oh... you figured that out, huh?" Dakota asks. She can't help but have some worry in her tone. Most people pity her because of her family and she hates that. The last person to pity her got thrown through a window, but this is her mate. If he pitied her Dakota is betting she'd burst into tears.

"Uh, yeah." Stiles moves and sits beside her. "So you moved back?"

"After six years, yeah. We thought it was time."

"Must be hard."

"Not really, I don't normally give my last name to anyone." Stiles nods as they sit there in silence. It's not awkward, but it's not comfortable either. Dakota blushes as she feels Stiles take her hand in his. She looks over and see Stiles looking at her. Their faces are really close. Stiles leans over and kisses Dakota, causing her insides to melt like chocolate. Dakota's wolf takes over. She kisses Stiles much more passionately than what first started out as a shy kiss. Stiles' hands are in her hair as hers are pushing him onto the bed. She climbs on top of him, straddling him. Stiles' hands move to her waist as Dakota nips his bottom lip. He groans as she sucks and bites his lip. Stiles grinds up against her, causing her to moan. Dakota feels as if she's suffocating. She moves her lips off Stiles, panting heavily as she stares down at the dazed Stiles.

"I... wow." Stiles breathes as he looks up at Dakota. "I normally don't go around kissing girls."

"I... I normally don't even talk to people." Dakota whispers. Stiles raises a hand and pushes her hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful." Dakota blushes as Stiles rubs his thumb against her cheek. "What are you doing with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone like you should be with Jackson Whittemore or-"

"Stiles, I hate people." She tells him. "I have a short fuse and I hate people. Most of the time I just want to punch people." Stiles stares at her a little taken aback. "And yet here I am kissing you. You're the first person I haven't felt the need to punch since... well since I can remember. So no Stiles I shouldn't be with anyone else because that would make me go to jail." Stiles laughs as he looks at her.

"You probably would kill Jackson."

"I probably would kill anybody who wasn't you. I normally hate people touching me."

"But you don't mind me doing it?" She smiles and leans down, kissing him.

"No." He kisses her back, flipping them so he's on top. He kisses down her neck, causing her to moan.

"Hey, Stiles, I got off work early and thought..." Stiles and Dakota jump apart as they see Stiles' dad standing there. "I, uh, sorry." He says as Stiles and Dakota move apart. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Dad." Stiles says as he turns an even redder shade.

"Normally my son doesn't bring girls home-"

"Dad!"

"Right, sorry, but Stiles, you should know about the open door-"

"Dad!"

"Right, sorry, I'll... leave you two alone." He says before heading out of the room. Stiles buries his face in his hands in utter embarrassment as Dakota fixes her clothes.

"Right, so that happened." Dakota says as she flops down on Stiles' bed.

"Dakota, I am so sorry about my dad. He-"

"It's fine." Dakota smiles as Stiles looks at her. "He seems cool."

"He... What?"

"Most dads would probably flip if they walk into what just happened."

"Yeah, my dad..."

"Like I said, he's cool." Dakota pulls her leg up to her chest, wrapping her arms around it and resting her cheek on her knee.

"Dakota, what did happen?" Stiles asks as he sits beside her.

"What do you mean? If you honestly don't understand that Stiles then you might need to go back to health class." Stiles' cheeks turn red again.

"No, I know what that was, but why did it happen?"

"Well, hormones-"

"No, Dakota." Stiles sighs. "I barely know you and I almost had sex with you."

"And you're complaining? Stiles, a girl almost had sex with you."

"I-I know, but..." Stiles groans and runs his hands over his head. "Look, Dakota, I like you, but I have no idea what's going on between us. I like you and I can't get you out of my head. Before you, I was in love with a girl who didn't even know I existed and now... I can barely even remember what I liked about her. The only thing I can think about is you." Dakota blushes and smiles.

"That's the same thing I feel."

"Really?" Stiles asks as if a massive weight was taken off of him.

"Yeah."

Stiles sits back down and looks at Dakota. "Dakota, do you want to go out with me?"


	4. Four

Dakota fights a blush as she looks at Stiles. "There's this party Friday. Do you want to go to it with me?" Stiles asks.

"Sure." Dakota smiles. Stiles blushes as he leans over. The two kiss and again it's like sparks flew. Stiles' hands move into Dakota's hair as hers move down his chest. Their lips in a fury of passion. Stiles nips her bottom lip as she puts her hands on his groin. Stiles groans as he pushes her down onto the bed.

Dakota knows she should slow down, but her wolf can't get enough of Stiles. She wants more. Stiles isn't fighting against it either, so it is only encouraging her to move her lips down his neck and her hands into his jeans. "Shit." Stiles moans as Dakota rubs him through his underwear. Stiles gasps as Dakota cups his groin. "D-Dakota, we..." Stiles is panting, unable to get enough oxygen from the heated interaction going on right now. "Kitty cat, we need to slow down." He finally manages to say, causing Dakota to move back."I-I..." Stiles takes a shaky breath as the two sit apart. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy that, but..." He's still breathing heavily and shakily. His body is still vibrating from Dakota's lips and hands. "I want to get to know you. I don't want this relationship just about sex."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She asks as she gives Stiles a quick kiss.

"You grew up here, right?"

"Yeah, I lived here until the fire. I was ten." Stiles nods as he pushes her hair off her shoulder.

"What about your parents? Were they..."

"Yeah, but my dad got us out."

"Us? You were in the fire?"

"Yeah." Dakota nods with a sigh. "I was in the fire and my dad got us out, but he got burned very badly. He's been in a coma since the fire."

"Dakota, I'm so sorry." Dakota smiles as she looks at Stiles.

"It's okay. After the fire, Laura, my cousin, she took us in."

"Derek and you?"

"Yeah. She practically raised me after the fire. She was more of a mother than a cousin."

"It must have been hard."

"At first. We moved around a lot. Nowhere ever felt like home. We met people, made friends, but we never felt..."

"Like you belonged?"

"Yeah. Not until we came back here. Coming back here brings back the bad memories, but it also brings back the good ones. So much happened here, but I don't regret a thing. Especially after meeting you." Stiles smiles and kisses Dakota.

"How about I pick you tomorrow and we can ride to school together?" Stiles asks.

"Oh, uh..."

"Or not..."

"Not, it's not that. It's just, Derek hates people coming by the old house."

"You guys actually live in there?" Dakota blushes.

"It's all we have left..."

"I'm sorry." Stiles says.

"It's okay..."

"What about if you drive over here and we'll take my car and head to the school afterwards."

"Gives you an excuse to bring me back here and spend time with you." Stiles blushes as he stares down at the floor. "I like that idea." She says before kissing him. "But I have to get back home. Derek worries if I'm out too late. I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles."

"Dakota?"

"Yeah?" Stiles walks over to where she stands by the door and gives her another breath stealing kiss.

"Bye, kitty cat." She blushes a bright red.

"Bye." She whispers before heading out of the room. She walks down the stairs to see Stiles' dad trying to act discreet, but the newspaper in his hands is upside down and his reading glasses are next to him. "Bye, Mr. Stillenski." Dakota smiles.

"Uh, right, bye." He says with a nod as Dakota heads out to her car. She hops in and sighs before starting up her car and heading home.

When she got home Derek was all over her. "Did you sleep with him already? You didn't tell him what you were, did you? Did you claim him? Did you slip about Laura? You didn't hurt him, right? Did you-"

"Enough Derek! I didn't sleep with him or claim him and he doesn't know anything."

"Why do you smell like him then?"

"I said we didn't sleep together. I never said we didn't do stuff."

"Dakota!"

"What!"

"You shouldn't go around-"

"Oh, please, I'm a teenage girl. You're the one that said to act like it." Derek narrows his eyes on his cousins with a scowl on his face.

"Your mom acted like a teenage girl and she got pregnant in her senior year with Ryker."

"Yeah and Ryker turned out just fine, Derek."

"I don't want you to go making any stupid mistakes."

"Derek, I'm not going to make a mistake. Stiles and I haven't had sex, but when we do, and we will Derek, then I will make sure he uses a condom. I'm not stupid." Derek sighs.

"Just don't be Ryker." Dakota laughs as she looks at Derek.

"Isn't that the golden rule, never be a Ryker." Derek shakes his head with a sigh.

"I swear, that kid gets into more trouble than we ever did."

"What do you expect, he's an eighteen-year-old brat who thinks now that he's a legal adult that he can do whatever he wants."

"How did you and Ryker end up siblings? You're nothing alike."

"Blame the sperm donor." Derek makes a face as Dakota says that. Ryker is Dakota's older half-brother. He was created a few months before Dakota's parents met. To this day no one knows Ryker's father. Their mother never said and Dakota's father did try. Just because Ryker isn't his son, however, doesn't mean Peter didn't love Ryker. Ryker wasn't his by blood, but he was just as much his son as Dakota was his daughter. Since turning eighteen Ryker graduated high school and is now traveling. He wanted to see everything he could now that he's eighteen. Dakota can't blame him, but she does miss the idiot.

"Do you think Ryker will like Stiles?"

"It's hard to tell with Ryker. Most of the time he's an idiot." Derek says, causing Dakota to laugh.

"He's a good guy though and he's not stupid. He's just-"

"Immature, forgetful, oblivious?"

"All of the above."

"Plus hyper, ADHD infused, cleptomaniac."

"Yeah... he does have sticky fingers." Dakota says.

"He'd probably steal everything on Stiles before even introducing himself." Dakota laughs as she sits on the stairs beside her cousin.

"I miss that stupid clepto." Derek wraps his arm around Dakota and sighs.

"I know. We'll see him eventually."

"I know."


	5. Five

Dakota groans as she searches through her clothes. "Hey, Koti, you up here?"

"Derek, help." Dakota wines as she throws another pair of jeans on her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't own a single dress." Dakota whines.

"That's because you hate dresses." Derek says, obviously confused.

"Derek, you told me to act like a teenage girl because I am one, but how am I supposed to go to a high school party with my mate as a date and not wear a dress or something to look nice?" Derek leans against the doorway and frowns.

"If you had said something early I could have given you money to get something. You really need to plan ahead, Koti." She gives him an icy glare as she motions to the clothes pile.

"Too late for that now. What am I supposed to do, Derek?"

"Maybe Laura has something." Derek sighs before heading over to Laura's bag and fishing around in it. "What about this?" Derek holds up a black dress, which she takes and motions for him to turn around. When he does she changes into it. It clings to her curves, ass, and breasts and has a plunging neckline and open back. Laura had worn this to a party once, but she is a bit skinnier than Dakota, so the dress didn't stick to her like a second skin like it does Dakota. Truth is this dress looks hotter on her than Laura because of that fact.

"So?" Derek turns and instantly he hates what he sees.

"No way. You are not wearing that." Dakota raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Why? Because dresses like that lead to sex and-"

"Oh great, you're becoming overprotective big brother on me." Dakota says with a roll of her eyes. "The fact that you are tells me that I look hot, which means I'm good for this party. Don't wait up." She smiles as she grabs her leather jacket and a pair of stiletto heels. She walks out the door and hops into her car before starting for Stiles' house.

When she pulls up to the house she sees only Stiles' jeep in the driveway. Nerves begin to fill her, but she takes a deep breath and slips out of the car. She makes her way to the door and knocks on it. Stiles opens the door wearing casual clothes. "Wow, you look..." Stiles stares at Dakota with his jaw practically on the ground. Dakota blushes and her face hidden behind her hair. Stiles raises her chin up with his hand and pushes her hair behind her ear with the other hand. "You look beautiful." Dakota blushes and gives a small smile before Stiles leans down and kisses her. "Come on, let's go." Stiles tells her as he pulls away and locks the door behind him. He takes her hand and leads her down the steps. "Are we taking your car or mine?"

"Whichever." Dakota tells him as she laces her hand with his. Stiles smiles, raises their hands and kisses the top of hers.

"Okay, come on." He leads her to his car, opening the door for her. She smiles and hops up into the jeep, while Stiles closes the door, careful of her fingers. Once Stiles get into the jeep he starts it up and heads down the road towards the party.

Silence fills the car, making it uncomfortable for Stiles and Dakota. Stiles takes Dakota's hand into his, running his thumb over the top of her hand. "It's weird," Stiles begins. "We barely know each other, but I can't seem to stop wanting you to be close to me and wanting to touch you in any possible way. My mind like totally freaks out when you're too far away or too close to me, but still not touching."

"I know." Dakota moves closer to Stiles so that she was right beside him. She rests her head on his shoulder and squeezes his hand. "I feel the same way. Being too far away from you hurts and not touching you burns." Stiles moves and kisses the top of her head.

"You know, it's stupid, but for most of my life I always imagined Lydia Martin would be the girl holding my hand and sitting beside me." Dakota looks up at Stiles, her heart racing as he talked while breaking at the same time.

"Lydia Martin?" Stiles nods.

"Yeah, I had this crush on her since like the 3rd grade. She was just this girl who was always so confident and when she had her mind set on something then she didn't give up until she got it. She was also smart, beautiful, and force to be reckoned with. I saw her scare even senors before." Stiles tells Dakota, who feels suddenly like crying. She forces herself to talk and try not to let her feelings show.

"So why are you here with me and not her?" Stiles frowns and looks down at Dakota.

"Because I realized my feelings for Lydia wasn't what I had thought."

"What do you mean?"

"When I looked at Lydia, I saw a powerful and beautiful girl that I would never get because someone like her wouldn't go for someone like me, but that only made me like her more. I think I liked her because she was just out of my reach, someone untouchable for me. I liked the idea of her and the idea of her being impossible to have." Dakota swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So what are you saying." She moves back from Stiles to look at him. Stiles continues to run his thumb over her hand.

"I'm saying that when I looked at you, you every bit as amazing as I thought Lydia was, but you have something that she doesn't."

"And what's that?" Stiles glances over at Dakota and smiles.

"When I see you talking about your cousin or... or your dad I see just how much you care about them and how much you'd do for them. You claim to have this bad temper, but I think despite of the temper you care deeply for those around you. You're selfless and nice to those you care about. Lydia, she claims to have all these friends and a boyfriend, but never once have I ever seen her be nice to any of them. I always assumed that's what made her more attractive, her being a bitch, but in reality it just makes her less attractive. She's a bitch who doesn't care about anyone, but herself."

"And what? I'm a bitch that cares about other people?" Stiles laughs and looks at Dakota finally.

"You're a bitch when you want to be a bitch. You're the perfect example of a cat. They're either very affectionate or very dangerous." Stiles leans over and kisses her. "I think it's kind of hot to be honest." Dakota blushes and kisses him back. Stiles pulls away and looks back at the road.

"Well, if we're being honest, I actually never thought I'd be doing this."

"Doing what?" Stiles asks, glancing over at her.

"The whole 'going to a high school party with a boy' teenage girl cliche. I spent most of my life trying to keep people at a distance and not make friends because I'm not the same person I was before the fire, so I find it hard to be normal anymore." Stiles frowns before wrapping an arm around Dakota, pulling her back against him.

"I can't tell you I understand, Dakota. I can't, I wish I could, but I can't. All I can tell you is that I won't judge you for anything and I won't push you to talk about the fire. You don't have to be normal or sane or undamaged because I will take you however you are. I don't care if you don't want to be a normal teenage girl going to a high school party with some dorky guy." Dakota smiles as Stiles says the last part. "All I care about, Koti, is being with you. I can't explain how I feel about you. It's sudden and powerful, it's the only thing I can say, but I'm not fighting it. I never felt like this about anyone, not even close to this and I would be a complete idiot if I let it slip away. We don't know each other, kitty, but I promise that I'm not going to walk away no matter what." Dakota looks up at Stiles as he pulls up to the party, killing the engine.

"You promise?" Stiles looks down at her, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"I promise, I will never leave you, no matter what."


	6. Six

Dakota grows nervous as they enter the party. The place is packed full of people, the music is loud, and the smell of alcohol hangs heavy in the air. "You okay?" Dakota glances over at Stiles and smiles.

"Yeah, just... I don't normally do things like this. Go to parties..."

"I know it's..." The music was loud that the two had a hard time talking. "Let's go find somewhere quieter, come on." Stiles leads her through the crowd of people in the backyard and heads into the house where the crowd is smaller and the noise is quieter. Stiles gives a relieved sigh before turning to Dakota. "If this is too much we can just skip it and go do something else." Stiles offers.

"No, it's okay. It'd probably be good to have some normalcy in my life."

"I already told you, Dakota, you don't need to be normal for me." She looks up at him and smiles.

"I know, but really, I'm okay." Stiles nods before tightening their gripped hands.

"How about I get us some drinks?"

"Sure." Stiles leads her over to the table with the drinks. All of the drinks are alcoholic and they smell strong too.

"High school parties normally come with alcohol..." Stiles says.

"That's fine." She says as she grabs a solo cup filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage. Stiles grabs a cup for himself and the two move to a quiet corner to talk.

"So, you never did say how long you're staying here." Dakota glances around, crowd watching.

"I don't know, really. Derek's the one who gives the final say. If he said we were moving tomorrow..." She trails off, but they both know what she was going to say. Stiles nods and sips his drink. "I can't promise forever, Stiles. Not yet." The two turn and look at each other.

"I'm not asking you to, Dakota, we're still young and we're still getting to know each other. We can take it as slow as we want."

"But we might not have the time, Stiles. I don't know how long I'm staying here, but it won't be forever. Derek could decide to leave tomorrow and I'm not going to stay here without him. Where he goes, I go. It's just how it is." Stiles frowns before stepping towards Dakota.

"Dakota, everything will work out, I promise." Stiles says as he kisses her. Dakota puts her cup down, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Stiles' hands move down Dakota's back to her butt as hers run over his buzzed hair. Stiles bites her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, which in turn causes him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Dakota moans as his tongue explores her mouth, fighting with hers for dominance. Stiles squeezes her ass and pulls her closer. Dakota moves her hands down his chest before pushing him back. "Dak-" Before he can finish she's on him. The kiss she gives him is more primal, hungrier, rougher. She grinds against him as his hands tighten on her ass. Her hands move under his shirt and her nails grow, scratching the sensitive skin of his stomach. "Ow, shit, Koti..." Stiles pulls away and his eyes widen when he looks at Dakota. Her eyes were gold and she had sharp canine teeth coming from her mouth. "Dakota..." Dakota slowly looks down, causing Stiles to do the same. They both see the sharp claws coming from her hands. "You're one of them, aren't you?" Her eyes snap up to his.

"Stiles..." Her face returns to normal as does her eyes, teeth, and nails. "Please, I can explain."

"You're a werewolf." Her eyes widen in surprise, but she is quick to continue.

"Stiles, please, let me explain, okay. I promise you have nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you." Stiles just stares at her as if he can't comprehend that she is a werewolf. "Please, don't hate me." She whimpers, which seems to snap Stiles out of it.

"I-I don't hate you, Dakota. I'm not scared of you, I promise." He tells her, causing her to let out a relieved sigh. "Just.. How did you become... When did you... What's it like?" Stiles finally settles on a question.

"Dakota." The couple both turns to see Derek Hale standing there.

"Derek?"

"We gotta talk, come on." Dakota frowns before looking at Stiles.

"Stiles, I-"

"Go, we'll talk later." Stiles tells her, causing her to give him a releaved smile.

"What was that about?" Derek asks as the two make their way through the crowd.

"The moon made me lose myself a bit."

"Did you hurt him?"

"No, but he knows that I'm a werewolf." Derek raises an eyebrow. "Don't lecture me. He's my mate, he was going to find out eventually."

"You think he can handle it?"

"He hasn't run away screaming just yet, so I'm thinking he's handling it pretty good."

"His friend, Scott, he's a werewolf too."

"You think that alpha we heard bit him?"

"You saw the catch he made in the woods. I used both my strength and speed in that throw and he caught it like it was nothing." Derek tells her. "And the way he's acting tonight tells me he's new."

"Which means that alpha did turn him."

"More than likely."

"Okay, so what are we doing?"

"Giving his girlfriend a ride home." Dakota stops in her tracks and raises an eyebrow.

"Can't you handle that on your own?"

"Let me rephrase that. You are going to wait in the woods for me and I'm going to come with something that has her scent and we're going to lure him to us."

"That's going to make him not trust us."

"It's a full moon, Koti, he has no control over himself and he's new. There are hunters back here."

"I know, a girl named Allison Argent just started school here."

"So, not only hunters but Argents." Dakota nods as they walked to Derek's car. "Be careful out there, okay? Keep yourself hidden and stay as far from them as possible. Remember to use all your senses, not just your sight and hearing."

"I will."

"I'm sorry that you have to cut out of your date early, but I'm going to need you on this, Koti." Dakota nods and squeezes her cousin's hand.

"I know, but don't be surprise when I kick your ass later." Derek smiles as he looks at her.

"You can try."

"Oh, I'll try and I will win. Rule number one, never piss off a Hale."


	7. Seven

AN: It's been awhile, but I'm back. Here's a new chapter, it gets a bit M rated at the end. Some BDSM (Minus M), sex, language, all the fun stuff. I was going to drag it out more, but I found once I started I couldn't stop. So you got some smutt early. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think

* * *

Dakota's glad she decided to change before going into the woods. Werewolf or not she could not walk in those heels out here. It was a bit chilly out, of course the cold and heat doesn't affect her nearly as bad as it does for a human, but she still can feel hints of it. She changed into all black, trying to blend into the night. Black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, her black leather jacket, and her black boots. So far the night has been quiet. She hasn't heard any footsteps, gunfire, or any voices, but that didn't mean the woods were safe. She learned long ago to always trust the woods and right not, despite the quiet, the woods felt thick with tension. Not a single animal made a noise and the air itself felt like a coiled spring.

The sound of a branch cracking has her spinning and pushing the person to the ground. "I guess you were serious about kicking my ass." Her eyes widen as she sees Derek laying on the ground.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me." She stood up and held her hand out to her cousin. "How did it go?" She asks as she pulls Derek up.

"I dropped her off and as planned." He held Allison's coat up in the air.

"Great. Now what?"

"Now? We wait." He moves and hangs the coat upon a branch before motioning her to hide. The feel of her phone buzzing has her taking it out. "Seriously?" Derek whispers. Dakota waves him off before reading the message.

'What did your cousin do with Allison? Scott thinks he's the alpha and he's going to look for her. Will Derek hurt him?' - Stiles.

Dakota frowns before typing up a response. 'Don't worry, Allison is completely fine. Derek just needs to get Scott somewhere where he won't be a danger to anyone. We need to talk to him. Explain things. Derek won't hurt him… at least nothing he won't heal from.'

Dakota's head shot up as she heard the sound of someone running. Scott. 'Can't talk right now, but I promise to talk later.' Dakota sent real quick before adding. 'And please don't text me for like ten minutes, I don't want anyone to hear the buzzing.'

Right after she sent that her phone buzzed. 'Buzz' - Stiles. Dakota glares at her phone. Stiles wanted to be a smart ass? Then she was going to defiantly get back at him for it. Her breath catches as she hears how close the footsteps are. "Shit!" She yelps as Scott grabs her.

"Where is she? What did he do to her?"

"Calm the hell down." Dakota kicks her leg, getting him right in the knee, causing him to let go of her other leg. She used that leg to kick him in the face before scrambling up.

"Where is Allison?!"

"She's safe." Derek's voice says, causing Dakota to slip farther from Derek. "From you." Scott lets out a strangling sound, causing Dakota to look and watch Derek and him roll down the hills.

"Boys. So immature." Dakota mumbles as she stands up and wipes leaves off her. "Fighting isn't always the answer… just the fun one." Dakota watches as the two fight. Derek pins Scott to a tree as Dakota listens out for any other sound.

"What did you do with her?"

"He took her home, Scott. We aren't monsters." Dakota calls to him. The sound of running, causes her head to shoot in that direction. "Derek! We got company!" She calls.

"Too late. They're already here." Derek says before looking at Scott. "Run!" Dakota didn't need to be told. She took off running the second she heard them. She knew these woods like the back of her hand. She lived in these woods for almost half her life. She played in these woods. Games like hide and seek. She knew every hiding place in here.

She slipped into a small alcove, invisible to anyone who didn't know it was there. She took deep even breaths, trying to regain her composure. She hears a shout of pain and she knows it's Scott. The hunters found him, which is not a good thing. "He can't even run." She grumbles before slipping back out and doubling back. She sees Derek take out one of the hunters in the back. She takes out the other, knocking his head against a tree and leaving him unconscious. The sound of their screams was enough of a distraction for the final hunter, Chris Argent, to look away from Scott. Dakota hears Derek freeing Scott. Dakota throws a rock, hitting Chris in the head. She hears him curse, but she's already running again and too far for him to find her.

Dakota reaches Derek and Scott moments later. "He's way back. Picking up the other hunters. We've lost him for a bit." Dakota tells them before seeing the obvious tension between them. "Uh… What's up?"

"The bite is a gift." Derek tells Scott.

"I don't want it."

"You will." Dakota jumps in to say.

"And you're going to need us if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott… we're brothers now." Dakota snorts as Derek turns to her. He raises an eyebrow.

"We're brothers now? That's so stupid." She laughs. He grabs her by the scruff of her jacket and starts leading her away. "Hey!"

"Shut up before you bring the hunters back down on us." She pouts, but no longer struggles against him.

"I feel like a little kid again. Being manhandled by my dad." She grumbles. "He used to grab me like this too."

"It's a wolf thing. The parent of the pup always grabbed them by the scruff of their neck and carry them." Dakota laughs.

"Right and being werewolves, of course, means we act like animals." Dakota moves quick and kicks his legs out from under him. He gives an 'oof' as he falls to the ground. "There'll be more where that came from. I promised you I'd kick your ass. But for now… I'm going to go finish that date up that you so meanly interrupted.

"Be careful with him, Koti." She waves him off and walks through the woods.

It takes only an hour to reach Stiles' house. Her car still in the driveway. She walks up the steps and knocks on the door. His jeep is in the driveway, so she knows or hopes he's home. It takes a minute but the door opens to Stiles stuffing what looked like a marshmallow covered with peanut butter in his mouth. She raises an eyebrow. "Busy?" His eyes widen, but with the peanut butter he can't really speak, so instead, he motions her into the house. She chuckles and walks in. He holds up a finger before practically running to his kitchen. Dakota can't help but smile as she waits for him. She kicks her boots off, leaving them by the door and draping her coat over the back of the couch.

"Sorry." Stiles says as he walks in. "I-I didn't know you were coming. Coming over I mean…. Wait no… shit, I mean-" His face is bright red as he tries to find another word. Dakota can't help but giggle at his embarrassment.

"Relax, Stiles. I get what you're trying to say. Oh and this?" She holds up her phone. "Seriously?" Stiles grins. Dakota grabs her shoe and throws it at Stiles, but he dodges like she knew he would.

"Hey, it was a joke." He holds his hands up in surrender. "Holy shit, are you okay?" She gives him a confused look. He motions to her leg. When she looks down she sees that her jeans are ripped and there's blood on them. It was from when Scott grabbed her.

"Oh… Scott grabbed me after your message. Must have cut me." She shrugs.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Do you need stitches or…" Dakota raises an eyebrow.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf, I heal really fast. It's really nothing. I'm completely fine." Stiles suddenly looks serious.

"Right… you're a werewolf…." Dakota frowns and moves to the couch, Stiles follows her. "So when… when did you become a… a werewolf?"

"I was born one. My father was one and his father before him. I come from a long line of werewolves. I've just always been one."

"And do you turn into…."

"A wolf?" He nods. "It's rare for us to be able to do such a shift. My aunt and cousin could, but they were alphas when they did it. Betas like me have almost zero chance of doing that. We aren't strong enough."

"And what's it like exactly?" Dakota shrugs.

"What it like being human? I can't really explain what is so normal to me. I mean, from a young age I've always been different. I'm faster than any other kid at school, stronger, my reflexes are ten times better than any person in our town. I heal really fast, my senses are crazy good, and as you saw earlier I can change my appearance." Stiles is quiet for a long moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know each other that well, we still don't. This is a big secret, Stiles. If people knew what I was they'd either hunt me down or use me. There are people out there that do know about my kind and they do hunt us down. It's why we left Beacon Hills. It wasn't safe for us anymore."

"But now you're back."

"Yeah." She falls quiet for a moment. Her thoughts going to her cousin. Laura was so beautiful and so smart. She was going places. She had a whole future before her. She was going to med school and she wanted to help people, but now she can't help anyone. She can't have a future.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Stiles lifts his hand and wipes the tears that fell. She didn't even know she was crying. "You're thinking about your family, right?" Dakota nods, not trusting herself to speak. "Come here." Stiles pulls her into his arms, the two laying down on the couch together. "It'll be okay. I'm right here." Hales didn't cry, they didn't show weakness and yet, here is Dakota, having a human comfort her. No… Not just a human. Her mate. What was it Derek said? She can be weak with Stiles. There was no one around to judge her. She can give in to her emotions. So she does.

She clings to Stiles as she cries. She cries for her mother, her aunts, her uncles, her grandparents. She cries for her family. She cries for Laura. She cries for all the pain the Hales have suffered and all the pain she suffered. She cries until she can't cry a single tear more. Stiles holds her through it all, whispering soothing things in her ear, rubbing her back in a soothing motion, kissing her temple every time her sobs got too broken. He didn't judge her or push her away. He just held her and comfort her. It was nice. She felt safe and despite crying, she felt happy.

She gave a final sniffle before pulling back. "I'm sorry. I think I messed your shirt up." Stiles laughs and brushes her wet hair from her face.

"I have plenty others. You okay?" She nods, staring up into his beautiful brown eyes. Stiles smiles at her. A smile that makes her feel so warm inside. He leans down and kisses her. His lips are soft and warm, welcoming. She moves closer to him, practically on top of him, and kisses him with desperation, afraid to lose this connection between them. Afraid to lose the warmth. "You shivering, are you cold?" Stiles asks as he feels her body trembling. She nods. She was cold. She never felt this cold before, but she was. Maybe it was her wolf way of trying to tell her to get closer to Stiles. Either way, she listened to it. Her body molded against his, leaving no space between them. "Come on, let's go upstairs. You can stay here if you want. I'll keep you warm." The thought alone made her warmer. She nods and takes his hand.

He leads her up the stairs, their hands never breaking apart. When they got to his room he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from a draw. "Here, you can wear this."

"Thanks." Dakota smiles, bringing the clothes to her face. They smelt like him. She closes her eyes and inhales the scent. A sweet smelling cologne, oranges, and a hint of mint. It's just Stiles. No other way to explain it.

When Dakota opens her eyes she sees Stiles staring at her, causing her cheeks to flush. She places the clothes on the bed and takes her top off. She doesn't care that Stiles is right there and watching her if anything it only encouraged her. She heard Stiles' sharp intake of breath as she unclips her bra. She lifts her eyes and sees him staring at her breasts. They're medium size and perky. She stares at Stiles, causing him to look up at her and blush. "I… uh…" He took a deep breath before turning around. She can't help but smile at how cute he's acting. She likes seeing him all flustered and shy.

She slips on his shirt, which fell past her butt. She kicks her jeans and socks off and slips her underwear down her legs. She puts her clothes in a neat pile on the floor and eyes the sweat pants. She never wore pants to bed, they always got tangled and these pants were big, so the chances are they'd probably fall off in her sleep anyways. She moves the pants back to the dresser. "You can turn around, Stiles." He turns and does a double take. Her hair was on the messy side and she had only his shirt on. He swallowed and looked at her. He suddenly looked nervous. "Are you going to change? I promise not to look." She didn't mean for that to sound so sexual, but it came out like a purr. She watches as Stiles hardens in his pants.

"I usually sleep in my boxers." He says in almost a whisper.

"So?" He nods, his face turning redder by the minute. He tries undoing his tie, tries being the keyword. "You're going to choke yourself." Dakota laughs as she moves towards him. She works his tie undone and helps get it off him. "My dad used to have me help him with his ties all the times. Said it would be good practice for the future." Stiles reddens even more.

"Oh." Her small nimble fingers move down and begin unbuttoning his shirt. Each button undone made his breath heavier and made her pussy ache. When she got the final button undone she finds out he has no shirt under it. Allowing her to see his hardened nipples, his slightly lacking of chest hair, and his freckled stomach. He didn't have many muscles on him, but he was good looking, maybe Dakota is biased.

She slips the shirt off him before moving to his belt. "I-I can do this if you want." Her eyes flickered up to him, her eyes dark with lust, her little pink tongue slipped out and licked her lips. Stiles' eyes watched the movement, his dick being harder. Dakota was sure it hurts at this point and wasn't too sure it wouldn't just rip through his jeans.

"I don't mind helping." Dakota whispers, her fingers running over the bulge. Stiles' bites his lip as he stares at her. She moves her fingers back up and unzips his jeans. He groans at the loose feeling in his jeans, his cock having more room to grow. Dakota leans up and licks his neck, causing him to sputter. Her hands slip into his pants, his cock jerking at just the tip of her fingers. "You look like you need help."

"God yes." He groans. She could only blame the moon and the fact that he's her mate on how they both were acting. Stiles wanted to take it slow, but it seems slow was not an option for them.

"Do you want me to suck you?" Stiles whimpers as her fingers wrap around his cock.

"Yes, please."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been a smart ass earlier." She releases him and steps back. Stiles whimpers, trying to reach for her, but she moves out of reach.

"No, please, Kitty, I'll do anything." He begs, his cock aching for her touch once more.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!" He practically shouted.

"Undress." Stiles didn't wait for her to finish the word. He kicks his sneakers off and pulls his jeans off. He practically rips his socks off, leaving him in only his boxers. "All of it." Stiles is too horny to be embarrassed. He slips his boxers off, his cock standing at attention. His cock was throbbing, the tip bright red and dripping with precum. He was like all you can eat buffet. Dakota licked her lips. "Get on the bed." He moves onto the bed without needing another word. Dakota figured he'd be the submissive type, which only made this so much more enjoyable. Dakota picks up his socks from the ground, thankfully that they were long ones, and moves towards him.

"Kitty?" He questions when he sees the socks in her hands.

"Relax, Stiles." She runs a finger down his chest, causing him to squirm. "If you want me to stop then just tell me."

"No! Please, don't stop." She smiles and moves, straddling him on the bed. He groans as he feels her hot wet heat on his stomach. She wraps the socks around both his wrists and ties them to the bed.

"Tell me what you want, Stiles?" She whispers in his ear, her hot breath fanning his steaming skin. He whimpers, his wrists struggling in the bonds. She tied them tight so he couldn't get out unless she lets him out. "Stiles?" She purs, rubbing herself against his stomach. He moans.

"I want you."

"Mm, and what exactly do you want from me?"

"I want…" He makes a high pitch whine as her pussy rubs against his cock. "I want you to fuck me." She smiles against his ear before taking the lobe and nipping it.

"Didn't you have courses with dinner? You can't just jump right into the main dish. You have to have courses before." Stiles whines as the tip of his cock brush her center.

"Dakota." He cries. She loved hearing him begging and withering below her. Teasing him was defiantly becoming her kink.

"What do you want for an appetizer?" She whispers.

"Mm." He whines.

"Use your words, Stiles or…" She moves off him.

"No!" He cries. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Suck me." She smiles.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes." She tsks.

"Remember how you got in this situation, Stiles. No one likes a smart ass." She pinches and twists his nipple, causing him to cry out. "Bad boys get punish." She whispers in his ears. "Are you being a bad boy?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm being really really bad." She grins.

"Do you want me to punish you?"

"God yes." Dakota moves and kisses him, his lips instantly kissing her back. "Please, baby." He begs. Dakota gives him another quick kiss.

"Say sorry for being a smart ass and maybe I'll give you a reward."

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please. Please. I'll be good, I promise." Dakota pauses, thinking for a moment. "Kitty, please."

"Fine. I forgive you." He sighs in relief. "But I still have to punish you."

"Yes, yes, please." She smiles and moves to untie his wrists.

"If you touch me at all you'll be punished. Understand?" Stiles nods quickly. "Roll over." She says as she gets up. Stiles does as he's told. "Get on your hands and knees." Stiles does what she tells him to. "You've been really naughty Stiles." She whispers. "Naughty boys get punished." She spanks his ass, causing him to gasp. She spanks him again and a deep groan comes from him. She slaps him for the third time.

"Fuck, harder." She does as he requests and hits him for a fourth time even harder, but still not hard enough to really hurt him. She moves the second cheek and gives him the same treatment. "Kitty." He moans.

"Get back on your back." He does as he is told, his eyes even darker than before. "You've been good so I'm going to give you your first course." Stiles takes a sharp intake of breath. "Remember, no touching until I say so." He nods quickly as she moves down his body. She buries her noses in his hair, taking in his musky scent. "You smell good Stiles." He whines. Her tongue slips out and runs along his cock, causing him to squirm. "Don't move, Stiles." He instantly stops. She runs the tip of her tongue over the tip.

"Kitty." He moans. She takes him in very slowly. "Oh god." He chokes out. His big cock filling her wet hot mouth. "Please, please, please." He begs. Dakota isn't sure he even knows what he's begging for anymore. She begins to suck him, causing him to cry out in pleasure. No more teasing. She swirls her tongue around him, sucking him deep into her throat, rubbing and squeezing his balls. It isn't long before he cums screaming. "Dakota!" She swallows his salty seed greedily, not letting a single drop slip from her mouth. When he finally stops convulsing and she swallowed it all, she moves back up to him. She kisses him, letting him taste himself on her lips.

"Are you ready for the second course do you need time."

"No! I want to taste you." He says quickly. "I want to eat your pussy." She raises an eyebrow. Surprised by his forwardness, but not at all upset by it.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, yes, please. Please let me taste you." She moves and settles down on his face, his tongue instantly getting to work. Dakota closes her eyes as pleasure like never before fills her. His hot tongue explores every inch over her, while his lips suck the juices off her. She moans as he eats her. She never had a guy go down on her before, but after Stiles, she knows no one could outdo this. She cries as she clings to the bed frame, trying to hold out for a little longer. "Let me touch you." He whispers.

"Yes." He places his hands on her hips, having her grind into his face. She goes with his motions and grinds down onto him, while he sucks, licks, and nipples every inch of her. "Stiles!" She screams as she gets closer and closer, moving faster on his face. "Yes, god, yes." She moans. "Fuck, Stiles!" She cums, exploding her juices on his face, but he doesn't complain. He licks it all up, groaning as her taste hits his tongue. She shakily climbs off him.

"You're so sweet." He moans, closing his eyes and letting himself savor her taste. She grabs his shirt by the bed, it's already ruined from her crying, she wipes his face clean. He stares at her for a long moment. "Please let me fuck you." Dakota was done teasing. She wanted Stiles to fuck her. She needed him to. She climbs onto him and sinks down. Both of them groan as he fills her. She is tight and wet. His cock is soaked in seconds and is throbbing in her. "Can I…." Stiles hesitates.

"What?"

"Can I fuck you?"

"I already-"

"I mean, can I take control?" She pauses for a moment before nodding. He rolls them over so he's on top. He pulls out of her and pushes back in. Her nails dig into his skin as he thrusts in and out of her. He grabs her legs, putting them on his shoulders, causing him to thrust deeper into her. It's a good thing she's so flexible.

"Fuck, Stiles!" Her nails ripped into his sheets as he dives in and out of her. The bed groans and the headboard slams against the wall over and over again. Bam. Bam. Bam. Their noises fill the room. Stiles grunts as he fucks her hard and fast. Neither show mercy to the other as she works in time of his thrusts. Sweat clings to their skin, causing Dakota's hair to stick to her skin. Stiles digs his nails into her thighs, but they both know it'll heal. Dakota moves one hand to wrap around Stiles' neck, moving her legs to wrap around his waist, bringing them much closer to each other. Her fingers run through his short buzzed hair. He moves down and kisses her as he speeds his thrusts. She moves her lips off his and starts trailing kisses down his neck. Her lips find his pulse point and her eyes glow. Her teeth change and she bites into Stiles, deep and hard. Stiles grunts, but keeps thrusting into her. A sudden jolt of pleasure shoots through them as Dakota pulls her teeth out of his skin. They gasp as a tingling sensation comes over their skin and electricity runs through their veins. The bond between them completed.

"Dakota!" Stiles screams as he cums. Dakota's eyes glow as she lets out an animalistic growl.

A moment passes and their heavy breaths are the only sound remaining in the room. "Fuck." Stiles curses as he pulls out. "I…" Dakota looks at him, her eyes were a bit dazed. "I forgot to wear a condom."

"I'm not in heat." She whispers. "Only when a werewolf is in heat is she fertile. Male werewolves are always able to breed though. So really, it's all up to the female whether or not she'll be pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I'm in heat that's the only time you'll need to wear a condom as long as your clean."

"I…" Stiles blushes, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"You are clean, right?"

"I… I was a virgin." Her breath catches as she realizes what he is saying.

"I… I took your virginity?"

"Yes, but I wanted you to. You're the one I wanted to take it. I wanted you to be my first."

"What about Lydia?" Stiles huff.

"I already told you. Lydia isn't who I want. I want you and only you." He moves to lay beside her. She rolls over on her side to face him. "I just want you, Dakota." He brushes her hair off her shoulder. "What about you…. Did you ever… Where you a…."

"The heat… it's not…" Dakota bites her lip. "It's painful to go through. You are so weak and the only thing that helps is having sex. I only ever slept with anyone during my heat. I already told you I hate people." Stiles chuckles, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. "You're the first one I…" Dakota blushes. "I made love to." Stiles leans forward and kisses her.

"Good." He pulls her to him and holds her against him. "Let's get some sleep." She gives a big yawn as he says that.

"You're so warm…" She sighs, her eyes drifting closed. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kitty."


End file.
